


Корабль

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Group Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "У них выходной. И они проводят его так, как привыкли.В огне"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Корабль

**Author's Note:**

> ER для обеих пар

\- Это последняя, - предупреждает Мейс, вытряхивая сигарету, и Гуэйра тут же тянет к ней загребущие руки.  
\- Эй! – Мейс хлопает его по пальцам и кидает во взъерошенную огненную макушку смятой пачкой. – Ты же пиздел, что бросил и больше не куришь!  
\- С вами закуришь, - важно сообщает Гуэйра и устраивает голову у него на животе, мстительно ерзая, так что жесткие пряди задевают член. – Дай затянуться хоть.  
\- Сначала босс.  
Гуэйра насмешливо фыркает и переводит взгляд влево.  
Открывающееся на другой половине широкой кровати зрелище определенно стоит того, чтобы закурить, думает Мейс, проследив за ним.  
\- Что-то мне кажется, босс сейчас найдет для своего рта штуку поинтереснее твоих сигарет.  
Мейс молча щелкает зажигалкой, выпускает струю дыма, и комната расплывается перед глазами. Кровать поскрипывает и слегка покачивается, как маленький корабль в море раскаленных шепотов и вздохов.  
Они ступили на борт этого корабля вчера вечером, но Мейсу кажется, будто провели в упоительной качке уже добрую пару лет.  
Лио поворачивает к ним лицо, не убирая ладонь с члена Гало, который продолжает неспешно, ласково гладить кончиками пальцев. Сколько раз Гало успел кончить за это время? Пять? А сам Мейс? Каждый из них?  
Мейс потерял счет хриплым стонам и голодным поцелуям, жарким объятия и жестким прикосновениям одной, двух, трех пар рук.  
У них выходной. И они проводят его так, как привыкли.  
В огне.  
\- Можно, пожалуйста? – Лио протягивает к нему свободную руку, не отвлекаясь от своего бесконечно важного занятия, и Гало нетерпеливо вскидывает бедра навстречу ленивым ласкам, будто не он каких-то полчаса назад срывал голос, а потом шумно клялся, что этот раз точно будет последним, иначе они ему все мозги вытрахают.  
Что ж, значит, справились досрочно.  
Ветер из приоткрытого окна легко колышет занавески, но не приносит взмокшей коже прохлады. Надо бы встать и открыть ставни пошире, сходить в душ, сходить за сигаретами. Но вокруг – бескрайнее море нежности и похоти, и покидать единственную твердую сушу кажется безумством.  
Мейс протягивает Лио сигарету, и Гуэйра тут же издает возмущенный стон:  
\- Ну вот, а мне, значит, жалко?  
\- Я поделюсь, - серьезно обещает Лио, делает глубокую затяжку – Мейс не может оторвать взгляда от его припухших губ, плотно обхвативших фильтр сигареты, - а потом наклоняется к Гуэйре и выдыхает дым прямо тому в рот.  
\- И я хочу, - раздается в тишине хриплый голос Гало, и ему в ответ летит дружное:  
\- Ты тоже не куришь.  
\- Но можем предложить замену, - радостно сообщает Гуэйра, обнимая Лио за шею.  
Гало смеряет их долгим, полным негодования взглядом, откидывается на подушки и накрывает свой член рукой.  
\- И без вас справлюсь, - сообщает он, медленно ведя кулаком от основания к головке, и Мейс ловит себя на том, что непроизвольно облизывает губы.  
Лио – тоже.  
Гало прикрывает глаза и ускоряет движения. В тот момент, когда он выгибается и раздвигает ноги шире, Мейс чертыхается и трясет рукой: сигарета истлела до фильтра и больно обожгла пальцы.  
\- Дай сюда, - бормочет Гуэйра, избавляя его от окурка, и тянет пострадавшую руку к себе. – Покурить не дали, хоть так…  
Мейс закусывает губу, наблюдая, как Гуэйра увлеченно посасывает указательный и средний пальцы, вбирает в рот до костяшек и с влажным звуком выпускает из губ.  
Смазка тоже кончилась – некстати вспоминает Мейс, но слезать с кровати сейчас будет сродни самоубийству.  
\- Оближи как следует, - говорит он негромко, и Гуэйра прекрасно понимает, зачем.  
Он ухмыляется, дразнит кончики пальцев языком, а потом глубоко впускает в рот и обильно смачивает слюной.  
\- Еще что облизать? – спрашивает он, оторвавшись наконец от своего увлекательного занятия.  
Мейс без слов вскидывает бедра, заставляя Гуэйру наконец слезть с него.  
Тот присвистывает, оглядывая стояк так, словно видит впервые в жизни, и качает головой.  
\- Надо же, какой… простор для действий!  
\- Губы не сотри, - советует Лио негромко, и на мгновение они оба забывают друг о друге, повернувшись к нему.  
Мейс слышит, как Гуэйра тихо, хрипло выдыхает.  
Лио засовывает в задницу дрочащего Гало третий палец с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица, которое очень портит катящаяся по виску крупная капля пота и расширившиеся до черноты зрачки.  
\- Это ж была обычная сигарета, да? – на всякий случай уточняет Гуэйра, и Мейс кивает, не в силах отвести взгляд от быстро мелькающей в кулаке алой головки. - А хорошо, как от необычной!  
\- Иди уже сюда, - негромко говорит Мейс, и спустя секунду Гало вторит его просьбе.  
Гуэйра быстро проводит мокрой от слюны ладонью по стояку Мейса, седлает его бедра, улыбаясь криво и хищно, обхватывает член и направляет в себя. Тот легко, почти без усилий входит в растраханный за эти сумасшедшие сутки зад, и Гуэйра вцепляется в плечи Мейса железной хваткой.  
Комната все еще немного кружится перед глазами, и Мейс прикрывает их, чтобы, как Гуэйра, сохранить равновесие – и рассудок.  
Гуэйра утыкается горячим взмокшим лбом ему в лоб и начинает двигаться, вжимаясь членом в живот Мейса, шепча вполголоса какую-то бесконечно нежную чушь, от которой хочется смеяться и целовать его дурную башку. Чушь, которую от Гуэйры услышишь разве что в такие моменты, когда в голове не остается никаких мыслей, и в нее лезет всякий безумный и ласковый бред.  
Рядом раздается отчаянный стон, и еще один, и еще.  
Мейс поднимает тяжелые веки и смотрит, как Лио трахает Гало, лежа на боку за ним, подхватив под колено, а тот мелко дрожит и цепляется за спинку кровати, ускользающую у него из пальцев. Его багровый от прилившей крови член подрагивает в такт толчкам.  
Мейс с трудом сглатывает и делает то, что обязан сейчас сделать: протягивает Гало руку, потому что не может позволить тому утонуть в раскаленном, шумящем в ушах море.  
Гало сжимает ее, губы Гуэйры выцеловывают на мокрой от пота шее Мейса какие-то узоры – может быть, очертания островов, может, карту звездного неба.  
\- Мой хороший, сейчас, сейчас будет хорошо, - сбивчиво шепчет Лио, и Гало захлебывается криком, стискивая пальцы Мейса так, что вот-вот сломает.  
Когда он ослабляет хватку, Мейса окатывает горячей волной от одной мысли о том, насколько сильно тот сейчас стискивает свой зад вокруг члена Лио. А потом Гуэйра сам сжимается на нем, насаживаясь все глубже и глубже, и Мейс кладет обе руки ему на бедра, гладит осторожно, помогая, направляя в водоворот, в котором они скоро утонут оба.  
Гуэйра зарывается руками ему в волосы, тычется губами в висок, и Мейса охватывает долгожданный блаженный покой. Комната наконец перестает кружиться, Гуэйра прижимается грудью к его груди, и Мейс чувствует, как быстро и сорвано колотится чужое сердце. Совсем так же, как его.  
\- Следующий выходной проведем на море, - предлагает он и слышит сквозь невнятные звуки одобрения вконец охрипший голос:  
\- Сигареты не забудь.  
Мейс не уверен, чей он.


End file.
